1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewer cleaning devices and more particularly relates to a counter revolution sewer cleaning nozzle.
2. Background Information
Sewer cleaning nozzles are generally attached to high-pressure water hoses and fed into sewer lines. The nozzle is generally mounted on skids to keep the nozzle centered in the sewer line. High-pressure water is discharged from the sewer cleaning nozzle to force debris ahead of it out of the sewer line. Generally these sewer cleaning nozzles have nozzle jets facing rearward that assist in driving the nozzle along the sewer line. In some cases, the nozzle rotates to spray around the entire diameter of the sewer pipe.
While these sewers are effective and have been used for some time they are not as efficient as they could be. Particularly the non-rotating sewer cleaning nozzle do not always cover the entire interior surface of the sewer pipe effectively. Also, these sewer cleaning nozzles are subject to damage and can be clogged up with debris preventing them from rotating.
One such rotary cleaning nozzle mounted on a skid centering device is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,850. Another non-rotating sewer cleaning nozzle carried on skids is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,302. A purported improvement in sewer cleaning nozzles is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,977 issued in July 1987. In this device, a high-pressure revolving sewer cleaning nozzle is mounted on a non-rotating base and connected to a high-pressure pipe. The rotatable nozzle has rearward facing jets communicating with the high-pressure pipe through a series of traverse slots that act as turbine blades to rotate a rotary jet member. While this is an improvement, it still is not effective to clean the interior of the pipe both forward and rearward.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved sewer cleaning nozzle having counter-rotating sleeves.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sewer cleaning nozzle having counter-rotating sleeves with jets constructed at an oblique angle to the radius of the nozzle to rotate sections or sleeves on the nozzle in opposite directions providing improved interior surface cleaning of the sewer line.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sewer cleaning nozzle having counter-rotating sleeves that can improve cleaning of irregular surfaces in a sewer lines such as shelves or indentations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sewer cleaning nozzle having counter-rotating sleeves and a hose connector with rearward facing jets to assist in driving the sewer cleaning nozzle through the sewer line.